Protection rapproché
by laure59
Summary: Tsuna se demande pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu de tentative d'assassinat à son encontre. Résumé pas terrible y a plus qu'à lire.


Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour leur propre bien les personnages de Reborn ne m'appartienne pas mais ils sont à Akira Amano. Sniff.

Pairing : Léger sous-entendu de Hibari/Tsuna/Mukuro

Note: voici la première fic que j'ai fini, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Protection rapproché

Tsuna s'étonna un jour de ne jamais faire l'objet de tentative d'assassinats. Cela l'étonna d'autant plus que Dino lui avait bien dit qu'en étant le boss d'une famille mafieuse et surtout celle des Vongola, la famiglia la plus puissante, il susciterait les convoitises des autres et que sa vie était susceptible d'être mise en péril. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que tous ces gardiens faisaient en sorte que toutes les personnes non autorisés ne s'approchent d'aucune manière de leur boss.

En effet, au château Vongola, chaque pièce possédait une caméra invisible à l'œil non exercé qui surveillait toutes les allées et venues des personnes entrant dans ces lieux, chaque fenêtre possédait un dispositif anti-intrusion, et un gardien du décimo était toujours présent quand il résidait au château en cas d'attaque ennemis. Quand il partait en mission, deux de ses gardiens l'accompagnait automatiquement et sa protection était triplée tout cela à son insu bien sûr. On vérifiait toutes nourritures, tous courriers, le moindre objet pouvant approchés du juudaime. Ils fouillaient aussi chaque personne le rencontrant. Bien entendu, quelques personnes se plaignirent au Vongola, mais après ça ils eurent des menaces d'être mordu à mort s'ils en reparler à Tsunayoshi mais ils eurent aussi pendant plusieurs nuits des « rêves » leur montrant une mort des plus douloureuses.

Les gens pouvaient critiquer les dispositions mises en place pour la protection du boss des Vongola, mais cela avaient évité à leur ciel plus de dix tentatives d'assassinat par mois au début de la carrière de Tsunayoshi en tant que parrain. Bizarrement, les ennemis étaient beaucoup plus amochés quand c'était Hibari ou Mukuro qui assurait sa protection. Et oui, même les deux gardiens du dixième Vongola qui proclamaient à tout va ne pas en faire partis et qui étaient considéré comme les plus forts protégeaient le juudaime, car pour eux quiconque voulait posait la main sur leur amant était à considérait comme un mort en sursis.

C'est vrai qu'au début, il y eu énormément de tentative d'assassinat. Heureusement toutes furent évitées parfois de justesse. Comme la fois ou lors d'un voyage, si Gokudera n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de faire vérifier la chambre de son boss par Yamamoto juste avant qu'il n'y aille, ils auraient retrouvés, Tsuna qui aurait certainement été égorgé par l'homme qui s'était caché dans le placard de la chambre.

Il y eu aussi la fois ou le décimo avait décidé d'aller à la plage avec toute la famille et quand en arrivant en premier Hibari retrouva plusieurs vipère aspic (vipère que l'on trouve surtout en Europe qui vit sur les talus, dans les fossés ou les sentiers mais toujours près de buissons où elle peut se réfugier. Elle a un venin très dangereux pour l'homme, mais elle n'attaque que si on l'accule ou la menace. ) dans la chambre du Vongola après son habituel tour de la propriété. Bien sûr, il fut très désagréable avec tout le monde car il n'avait pas pu mordre à mort le responsable ne l'ayant pas trouvé.

Par la suite, n'ayant toujours pas réussi à assassiner le boss des Vongola, ils essayèrent de trouver la faille pour y parvenir. Ils pensèrent l'avoir trouvé en voyant que lorsque le Vongola était avec les enfants en général, il n'y avait aucune surveillance enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils furent vite refroidit quand ils virent qu'un bébé avec un fédoras noir, une tétine jaune et un lézard vert leur tirait dessus dès qu'ils faisaient mine d'approcher et oui aucun des gardiens n'étaient présent car ils faisaient totalement confiance à l'arcobaleno pour assurer la protection de leur ciel.

Bien sûr n'arrivant pas à le tuer pendant la journée, ils essayèrent pendant qu'ils dormaient tous, ils faillirent réussir une fois mais juste cette fois-là. C'était une nuit que Tsuna et ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie passèrent dans un hôtel de New York. Ils étaient tous exténué après une journée de réunion pour maintenir la paix avec une autre famille. Et si par mégarde ils ne s'étaient pas trompés dans les clefs et donné celle de Tsuna à Yamamoto, il ne serait peut-être plus là aujourd'hui. L'épéiste lui, senti le danger venir même dans son sommeil et comme il ne dormait pas sans son shigure kentocki quand il voyageait, il élimina la menace rapidement. Depuis cette nuit, Tsuna ne passa plus une de ces nuits sans l'un de ses amants voir les deux.

Cependant comme personne n'avait réussi à éliminer le Vongola, les familles ennemies décidèrent d'engager les Hitmens les plus forts pour supprimer le Décimo. Bien sûr, ils acceptèrent, qui ne relèverait pas un défi de cette envergure car aucun d'eux n'ignorait que c'était Reborn le plus grand Hitman du siècle qui avait formé les gardiens et ils étaient tous prêts à le ridiculiser et à gagner pour pouvoir proclamer que c'étaient eux qui avaient vaincu le plus grand. Et bien entendu aucun d'eux n'y arriva.

De ce fait un jour, l'un de ceux qui n'avait pas encore essayé demanda un rendez-vous auprès de Sawada Tsunayoshi, ce faisant passer pour le boss d'une nouvelle famille mafieuse demandant protection. Kyoshi Yamanaka, était connu comme le tueur le plus rusé après Reborn bien évidemment. Il pensait que d'affronter le Vongola, en plein jour et en pleine réunion sans la présence de ses gardien fonctionnerait pour le tuer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'à peine avoir sortis son arme, un magnun 357 Smith et Wesson, il se ferait grogné dessus par un lionceau auréolé de flamme à l'aspect pas très menaçant. Ne se préoccupant pas de cette boule de poil, il mit en joue le Vongola et se fit mordre par la bestiole plus du tout mignonne. Tsuna en entendant son animal rugir c'était retouné vers le bruit pour se figer à la vue de l'arme mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits. Il éloigna l'arme de son agresseur et demanda à Natsu( et oui je sais que c'est Natsu et pas Nuts comme certaines traduction le laisse penser surtout après avoir visionner les animés ou il apparait) de lâcher prise, puis il demanda à ses gardiens d'entrer avec les hommes de Yamanaka, Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de chacun de trouver ce dernier assis avec un lionceau montrant ses crocs juste devant.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez voulu me tuer. A ces mots Tsuna vit plusieurs de ses gardiens blêmir

-Parce qu'il y a un contrat très juteux et en prime la possibilité de ridiculisé Reborn qui à former vos gardiens et d'être considérés comme le meilleur hitman.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport entre me tuer et la formation de mes gardiens.

-C'est pourtant simple, depuis huit ans que vos ennemis essayent de vous liquider. Toutes les tentatives ont échoués déjoué par vos gardiens.

Tsuna n'en revenait pas depuis huit ans, depuis sa succession en tant que boss, aucun de ses amis n'avait jugé utile de le lui dire, de l'informer que des personnes en voulaient à sa vie. Il les observa tour à tour en les observant avec un regard qui promettait qu'il se vengerait, il vit des visages gêné ou encore indifférent.

-Bon, puisque rien de grave n'est arrivé, vous les raccompagnerait à l'entrée de la résidence.

-Mais Juudaime ! Gokudera n'eut pas le temps de continué que le dit Juudaime l'interrompis tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, faite ce que je dis un point c'est tout. Et vous ! s'exclama Tsuna en regardant Kyoshi Yamanaka, si je vous revois, je ne serais plus aussi clément. Compris ?

L'interpelé dégluti en sentant l'aura de colère que dégageait le Vongola et il se dépêcha de confirmer son accord. Une fois que les « invités » furent repartis. Tsuna convoqua ses gardiens ainsi que Reborn.

-Comme vous avez tous omis de me préciser que j'avais des personnes qui en voulait à ma vie, et comme j'ai pris pour des idiots toutes personnes qui me faisait des remarques sur votre paranoïa à me protéger. Je vous amende d'un mois de mission avec la personne avec qui vous avez le moins d'affinités. Par conséquent Gokudéra-kun fera équipe avec nii-san et Yamanoto, Reborn aura comme coéquipier Lambo. Tsuna rit intérieurement comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à donner des ordres à l'arcobaleno. Et Hibari-san fera équipe avec Mukuro-kun. Même si tous deux été les amants de Tsuna, ils se détestaient toujours autant. Les deux gardiens eurent un petit sourire en pensant que cela pourrait être pire mais ils le perdirent tout aussi vite en entendant Tsuna rajouter

-Et bien sûr ce sera ceinture pour vous deux pendant ce même laps de temps. En tout cas, je suis rassuré sur le fait que vous tenez à moi, mais je déteste que l'on me mente même par omission.

Et voilà comment Tsuna découvrit que ses gardiens tenaient énormément à lui et comment il leur fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas les mensonges même par omission.

Fin

**Hibari** : Dis-moi herbivore, veux-tu que je te morde à mort ?

**Laure étonné** : Que….Quoi…..Pourquoi ?

**Mukuro** : Kufufufu ! N'est-ce pas évident pourtant ?

**Laure** : Euh….Non, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler ?

On sentit dans la pièce l'aura noire de colère d'Hibari.

**Mukuro** : Bon, ce que voulais savoir ma petite alouette c'est pourquoi on doit subir un mois entier d'abstinence ?

**Laure avec un éclair d'illumination** : Ah ! Ca ! Eh bien, j'ai suivis les propositions d'un ami qui m'a bien aidé pour cette fiction. Et je l'en remercie grandement.

**Hibari** : Et peut-on savoir qui est cet herbivore

**Tsuna arrivant sans se douter de rien** : Laure-chan je suis venu voir si tu avais eu beaucoup de succès avec ta fic.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et il ne put empêcher un cri de sortir quand il aperçut qui était avec Laure.

**Tsuna** : Hiiiiii ! Mukuro-kun, Hibari-san que faite vous ici ?

**Hibari** : Alors c'est toi le maudit herbivore qui a donné ces idées farfelues à cet herbivore ?

**Tsuna** : Oui c'est moi ! Et sachez que si jamais vous la molestez a ne sera pas un mois mais deux mois d'abstinence que vous aurez !

**Mukuro l'esprit pervers** : Alors on n'a plus qu'à se venger sur toi.

Tsuna qui comprit ce que Mukuro voulait dire s'enfuit en toute hâte suivit par ses deux gardiens

**Laure soulagé** : contente qu'il soit arrivé sinon je me serais fait mordre à mort. Mais lui je pense qu'il va le sentir passé. Après cette phrase elle se remit à l'écriture de sa nouvelle fic.


End file.
